


Dorito cake?

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cute Ending, Dorito cake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is strong minded and strong willed but at some time or other everyone breaks, whether its mentally or physically, there's nothing else i really need to say, dirk comes to comfort him in his...way? and Kankri feels safer when he knows that someone might actually give a shit about him for once. Thats pretty much it, have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorito cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people who inexplicably clicked this particular story either because you legitimately like dirkri or you were searching for crack ships for who the fuck knows what reason, this would be my first submission on this sight, or...any actually, just warning you now i can't write for shit, if you have any criticisms leave them in the comments. much appreciated sweet hearts. 
> 
> oh and one more thing, my grammar looks like if i cat got run over by not one but two trucks and then was thrown over the side of a bridge so its body could decompose in the water for months until finally its poor body was dragged out and fed to some dog somewhere in the world, in other words, its shit, warning you now.

he sat alone, eyes dripping the sorrowful red that consume his every breath, his every step, his whole life. his voice was shaky as he cursed his very existence, curling in on himself, racking his body with the same sadness his mind would scream into his face like it wasn't already bad enough that he was this “thing”, this cursed being. his shoulders shook violently against his body, sending sharp, unwelcome jabs of pain right up his back, numbing his face from the purple markings down. the numerous cuts delivered to his beautiful grey skin bleed freely, streaking down his face mixed the the salty taste of his tears. “i-i’m so sorry…...i’m so sorry…..i’m sorry…..i’m sorry…..i’m sorry”, the words spilling from his lips but he didn’t care, he was alone and no one cared, that was all that mattered.

there was a sharp knocking at the door that cut through the thick sobbing like a knife to butter, it was frantic and rushed, loud enough to make the poor little vantas jump in surprise, a look of confusion plain as day on his face. sniffling loudly, wiping at the sweet tears, his eyes were rimmed red but only noticeable by anyone who truly cared, which, let's face it, wasn’t likely. “i am coming please do not fret, i will be at the door in a moment keep your-” opening the door, his breath hitched in his throat and he was almost at a lost for words, just standing there in disbelief, mouth agape as he stared right back at the pointy haired human in his wake. the pointy glasses wearing man stood there in front of kankri, holding a huge, baked cake filled with strange orange triangle shaped chips which kankri could only assume to be another oddly named human treat they devour for their own pleasure and at risk of their own health. “u-uh….hello, can i help you with anything? or are you simply lost in the great abyss that is beforus? if you are i would not mind showing you the way back to your hive wherever that maybe but can you please not show up so willy nilly at strangers houses, i could have been a serial killer but that's another thing i won't go into”.

kankri assumed the man with the pointy shades was staring back at him though it was hard to tell due to the dark tinted lenses, he flashed a smirk back at kankri, wide but strangely warm, not something he would expect to feel from a stranger. “nah bro, just wanted to wish a good dude happy wriggling day or whatever the fuck you call it”.

kankri cringed his nose at the lewd language, sighing loudly in disgust, “i am very sorry, you must have traveled very long for this said “wriggling day” you seem to be so ecstatic about, but perhaps you have come to the wrong hive after all, there is no one here who is turning another sweep at the moment, but whilst you are here i would like to briefly tell you that i am deeply triggered by your use of words in this particular situation and surgest kindly that you refrain from using that specific kind of language in my presence or indeed anybodies that could find that triggering-!!”

kankri never got to finish his sentence, ever. dirk pressed a soft kiss to kankri’s cheek, resulting in the little troll flushing a bright cherry red, stopping him right in his tracks. “i heard there was a cute wriggler here or some shit, guess bro lied to me”. kankri just stared back at him, his breath had caught in his throat, choking on his own words as he stared back at the blond human directly opposite him.

kankri stammered helplessly, his words flailing about trying to form some sort of structure so that that could make sense. his sentences came out in flustered scrambles of adorable squeaking noises. “i-i…!!” with little victory he tried to speak a trigger warning.

“yo dude, you right there?” kankri guessed he was peering into your face with concern judging by the light tone of his voice, he was still holding the strange cake like thing in his arms, now setting it aside, perhaps so that he could appear more serious than he supposedly felt. placing an affectionate hand on kankri’s shoulder, leaning in a little closer. the human smelt like the musty scent that all males had, tangy but strangely sweet and alluring. kankri’s face burned brighter with every thought. he couldn't handle the male being so close anymore, suddenly retreating to the warm thick folds of his sweater, digging his face in, screwing his eyes shut, from here being able to block the entire world from his view.

“oh shit dude”, there was a sharp snickering sound and a rustle of clothes, the warmth that radiated off the man made him uncomfortable relaxed, even kankri wasn’t quite sure what that meant. a smooth arm wrapped around his small frame, pulling the little troll closer into his almost scarily strong grip. “bro look if it was the smooch that upset you sorry but like…” peering down at him, leaning in a little closer, “you are kankri right?”.

“i-i'm sorry kankri is not here at the moment, he is currently residing in sweater town, leave a message and he will get right back to you as soon as possible”.

chuckling to himself in an amused manner, like it was funny he was making kankri suffer this social awkwardness. kankri did not notice the loving circles being traced on his back or how good they felt considering this was a complete stranger he did not know the name of. it was soothing to have someone comforting you, someone whispering sweet nothings into your open ear, or an affectionate touch that melts your body instantly. kankri felt thoroughly confused by all of this, he didn't know how to deal with his blood pusher thumping at a million miles per hour, or the burning of his cheeks as he felt the man creep closer to his side, perhaps because he has never felt this way before or more likely, because this was the exact warmth that he had been deprived of for so long.

kankri leaned into his touch subconsciously, a delicate purr escaping his lips. neither of the spoke for a long time, the happy feeling emanating from the strange man's stomach began to bubble over at the sweet, soothing sound of a purring troll reverberating in his arms. kankri began to become curious of the young male, peeping cautiously over them hem of his bright red sweater, his cheeks almost identical in colour. his heart nearly skipped a beat, in his distress he did not realise how close the two were becoming. the man had pressed his lips into kankri’s tangled hair, his chest leaning gently against kankri’s shaking shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into the little trolls ear as he traced loving circles into his back, the blonde of the man's hair was tickling kankri’s nose, forcing him to crinkle it in the adorable way he does when he is put off by something.

the man had noticed his little troll had risked a peek, he snickered again, looking down into those crimson eyes, it was hard to tell due to the peaked shades but he was certain he was staring back at him just as intently. i wide grin cracked across his face in an appealing manner “the names dirk, dirk strider, lil bro told be some cutie out there needed a cherrin up”, straightening his glasses, an obnoxious smirk on his face, “who would be more suited to the task then the king of irony himself”.

kankri rolled his eyes, still keeping his nose and mouth hidden by the red fabric, he jerked away, realising how much he had been supporting himself on the man who calls himself “dirk”. diverting his eyes away from the non existent gaze of strider, fumbling nervously with the hem of his sweater sleeve. “i-i'm terribly sorry for coming into contact with you so suddenly dirk strider, i was merely in a state of shock, please forgive me it will not happen again i assure you, physical contact is on my list of triggers you see so i try to avoid that specific area as much as possible, ahem” he patted his hair down a little before returning eye contact, “my name is kankri vantas, it is lovely to meet you dirk, i suppose that you are related to the dave human that karkat speaks so highly of am i right?”.

the smile never left dirks face as he spoke the next couple of words, rising slowly to his feet, towering many inches above kankri though it wasn't entirely unexpected. “got that right kanny, i know who you are man, why do ya think i showed up in the first place?”. kankri’s face burned brighter at the use of his nickname.

“my name is kankri vantas, and i would really appreciate it if you used that instead of that gog awful nickname which people seem to constantly refer to me regardless of my expression of distaste toward it”. dirk kept his eyes on kankri the entire time he spoke, his grin growing ever wider as the little troll carried on, silently amazed how the little guy didn't run out of breath ever. kankri did not notice it, he had his arms crossed over his chest, nose stuck up in the air and preaching like he had never preached before.

dirk rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, surprised by the sudden realisation that he had been staring at kankri for seven whole minutes, completely transfixed by the amazing little troll's ability to speak without air. “well i can see that you’re all happy as shit now, i'll just get out of your hair”.

kankri jumped up, involuntarily grabbing dirks hand tightly, wrapping both his tiny warm hands around dirks far too large one, his eyes widening pleadingly. “no no please do not leave! i did not mean to scare, trigger you away like that! i-i mean…..”, blushing bright red, lowering his head in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with dirk. “i mean, i i'm sorry very sorry for making such inappropriate physical contact with you so early, b-but you really do not have to leave so soon..”.

dirk's eyes widened behind the pointy shades, a small flush creeping onto his face as he eyed the cute little blushing face of kankri, a small smile breaking out on his face as he gently leaned in and pecked him on those plush soft lips, the ones he had been longing for for so long. “it’s all good nubs, ain't nothin to it”.

kankri went as red as the sweater he wore around his thin frame, the hands grasping dirks tightened in grip. he did not hate it, he wanted more, much more, but he couldn't tell dirk that, he could never tell anyone that as long as he lived. but dirk could see it in his eyes, plain as day.

dirk snickered at the pleading look in kankri’s blood red eyes, feeling the way kankri held his hand tighter so he could not leave, the way kankri heated up like a cherry, flicking his cute little tongue over his lips. he leaned in again, pressing a sweet kiss to his plump pink lips, wrapping his toned arms around kankri’s skinny waist, pulling his warm body closer toward himself.

kankri’s eyes slipped shut, indulging in dirks warmth and smell, tracing his shaking hands from dirk's hand to his chest, pressing up into dirk, standing as high as he can on his tippy toes, begging for the new found contact he wanted so greatly, the type that made his knees weak and his body ache with longing.

dirk chuckled against the little trolls lips, sliding a hand up kankri’s back, tangling his fingers in the messy black hair, licking teasingly along the bottom of kankri’s swollen lips causing him to squeak in surprise, submitting to dirk almost entirely. opening his mouth for dirk shyly, melting into the tall mans body when he felt the hot tongue slide into his mouth without hesitation, exploring the new territory eagerly, the fingers in kankris hair tugging him closer, intensifying the kiss speedily.

he cautiously slips a hand up the woolen folds of his sweater, feeling the hot skin tense at his touch, sliding his hands over the perfect grub scars lining his chest in symmetry. feeling kankri press further into his hand, a beautiful purr reverberating out of his throat, his eyes screwed shut. dirk pulled away reluctantly, giving kankri enough time to breath, the little guy was panting slightly, his eyes burning with need as he looked up mesmerised at dirk. he chuckled lightly, “and here i was thinkin you would reject me right off the bat there kanny”. moving his attention down to the exposed skin of kankri's neck, kissing a trail of red marks down the smooth grey skin, gently biting a love mark at the base of his chin and neck, laughing as the troll gave a loud flustered whimper. “hehe, you like that nubs?”.

kankri did not speak back, his mouth was occupied with the silent whimpering as dirk ran his lips along the sensitive untouched skin, his cold hands kneading his bare chest. kankri shivered under the new feeling of skin against skin, tilting his head up so that he could give dirk more access, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he felt his long since unused bulge sliding curiously out of his nook. biting his lip to stifle the ever more difficult moans from escaping his throat.

dirk had subtly pressed kankri back into the hive, kankri only realising where he was when the harsh loud crack of the slamming door broke the soothing sound of purring. before he could say a word he was slammed against the wall, dirk's hands gripping his hips tightly. he ground his hips into the ever growing tent in kankri's vantas pants. kankri felt something stiff and hard pressing into his crotch, something that made his body twitch, his own hips arching into dirk, sweet moans escaping his deprived lips. his body flushed red, his pants already soaked through.

dirk panted heavily, his own bulge growing more painful by the minute, throbbing in his pants as he felt the wet patch soak into his own. pressing a hard kiss onto kankri, forcing his tongue inside before he had time to focus, pulling away, hearing the laboured pleading moans roll off kankris tongue. peppering his lips with even more kisses, his own hot breath huffing loudly in his ears. slipping his hands up to the zip of kankris pants, pulling them down all the way till they hit the little trolls ankles.

dirk paused for a long moment, inspecting the red slimy tentacle thrashing about in the sudden cold air that met it, curling in on itself to reveal the swollen cherry lips of kankri’s nook, already dripping with a translucent red substance, running down his legs. kankri bit his lip nervously, risking a glance up at the male in front of him. but dirk wasn’t put off by it, his hand raised up to his face, sliding off the glasses from his nose, he stared back at him with bright orange eyes that ran shivers down kankri’s spine. staring back at him, orange meeting crimson, dirk's eyes burning with an affectionate glow kankri had never seen before in his life, and he loved it.

he moved to press kankri against the wall again, leaning an elbow against the wall above them. dirk's hand trailed down to the tentabulge, wrapping the strange living thing around his fingers over and over again, pumping it up and down, basking in the adorable whimpers kankri was making as he rubbed the bulge. diverting his attention quickly down to the nook begging for attention, sliding his hands away from the bulge, a sound of protest from deep within kankri’s throat, sliding one finger over the swollen red lips, pressing a hot finger to kankri’s entrance.

kankri had his eyes screwed shut, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt something enter into his nook, the feeling washing over him and he started begging, begging for so much more. bucking his hips into diks hand. dirk just smiled back, the heat from his deep orange irises soothing kankri’s whimpers of joy as he slid another finger in, feeling around the hot wet inside.

dirk was beginning to worry a little, kankri was quite clearly a virgin, if he wasn't extremely careful with the little troll he could end up hurting him, and that was the one thing that dirk did not want to do. peering with concern into kankri’s face, the little guy was flushed from head to toe, bucking his hips onto his fingers, half his face hidden in his sweater, contorted in pleasure. he slipped a third finger inside, thrusting softly, stretching out the entrance, successfully making longing mewls slip from the trolls plump pink lips.

he sighed, smiling at the cute little creature in his arms, sliding the fingers out of him gently. kankri’s eyes snapped open, the pleading look spreading across his entire face, looking up at him with a desperate questioning look as he unzipped his pants, the human bulge springing loose from the shed clothing, throbbing with anticipation at the thought of being inside kankri.

he teasingly lapped at the nubby little horns, causing the troll to gasp sharply. “hehe, you ready nubs?”, kankri’s face went darker if that was even possible, nodding his head shyly. dirk nodded back, grasping one of kankri’s thighs and lifting it to wrap around his waist. kankri does so, staring back into the bright beautiful orange of dirk's eyes, his bulge curling up on itself in anticipation, he wraps his arms around dirk’s neck, the nervous fear plain on his face stared down at the throbbing human bulge positioned a his entrance.

dirk gave a reassuring nuzzled to kankri’s shoulder before slowly sliding inside. kankri’s knees went completely weak, his body being hit twice over with waves of pure pleasure as the hot hard bulge stretched out his nook. gripping as hard as he could for support, keeping his red hot face hidden in dirk's shoulder panting, whimpering loudly at the sudden pain that shot through his body like a knife.

dirk was panting hard, pushing in all the way to the hilt, he paused, not moving just yet, looking down at the little troll trembling in his arms with concern. “y-yo kankles, you ok bro???”, kankri nodded slowly, biting his lip so hard it left red marks. he yelped loudly when another shot of pain stabbed into his body, dirk wasn’t exactly the smallest in the world, and kankri was a virgin, the walls of his nook tightening even further around his strange human bulge, making kankri’s heart beat race ten fold against his chest.

“y-yes i am fine, i assure you, i must….s-simply adjust”, somehow managing to say between sharp intakes of air, burying his face into dirk's shoulder. dirk leant down to place a small kiss on kankri’s forehead, flashing him a calming smile. holding him up a little higher so that the little troll doesn't start bucking his hips when he isn't ready.

“alright nubs just tell me when”. kankri’s heart almost skipped a beat at the look that dirk gave him, he nodded again, his thighs falling open a little more to give dirk more access. kankri waited just a little longer for the stabbing pain to subside into lustful pleasure, bucking his hips just a little as a sign that he can move now, his eyes a pleading begging mess.

dirk nodded back, jokingly giving him a salute as a way of breaking the tension. slowly he began to move his hips, sliding the bulge out so that only the tip was still inside, with a small groan of protest from kankri he slammed back into his hot wet nook. kankri gasped loudly, moaning with every movement as dirk pushed deeper and deeper inside him, the tight feeling overcoming all of his senses. dirk kept moving, moaning softly into kankri’s ear, becoming faster with every movement.

“f-fuck kan….you're so fucking tight”, kankri couldnt reply back, he just leaned up and pecked dirk on the lips, his eyes dazed and hungry for more. dirk obliged, pounding him harder into the wall, moaning louder. hitting kankri’s sweet spot suddenly, the little troll screaming dirks name as loud as he could with his throat all closed up like that.

“d-dirk~ right there~ h-harder~!”, the sound of his name made dirk hit the spot faster, wanting more of kankri’s voice, more of kankri in general. feeling himself reaching climax, thrusting as hard as he can up into kankri as he came hard, feeling the walls of kankri’s nook tighten even harder, a hot translucent material dripping all down his thighs and splashing onto his sweater, screaming dirks name out as loud as he could.

dirk pulled out slowly, kankri’s whole body was still trembling and the little troll was panting small huffs of hot breath. dirk was breathing hard to, laying down next to the little shaking hot mess, wrapping an arm around him softly, whispering the sweetest things he could think of in his ear as they sat there cuddling. kankri began to calm down somewhat, purring gently, leaning into dirks warm body as the tall male stroked his hair, kissing him briefly on the cheek and smiling the cutest smile the vantas had ever pulled in his life, after life, who cares. dirks cheeks tinted a soft pink and he smiled back, kissing his forehead, indulging in the adorable squeak kankri made when he did. “that alright for you kanny”, the troll mumbled something that sounded like “my name is kankri” before he slowly looked up again, face burning bright cherry red.

“y-yes, i believe that it was quite satisfying, thank you dirk…”, he trailed off in his sentence as he got lost in the deep orange light looking directly at him. dirk chuckled heartily, pecking the little red mess on the lips and cuddling him, kankri gave a surprised whimper before purring softly, making them both drift off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

little bonus feature for some more adorable dirkri (by the way i should apologize now for the lack of intellectual dialogue from kankri, i usually do a lot more i just got lazy in the long term, yes i should take writing classes on account of my terrible writing, yes this is my first fanfic ever and no dirk is not a complete asshole to kankri, all strider’s have a soft spot for vantas’s, though they are the best to make fun of as we see with dave and karkat, oh and yes i ship all strider’s with vantas’s that includes BroxSignless DirkxKankri and DavexKarkat dont judge me you have crack ships to i just think this is adorable. on with the show)

kankri felt the hot water run over him, soothing his body completely, he sighed a little, letting the tension in his body relax. he heard dirk on the other side of the door, it sounded like he was on the portable husktop that humans call “phone”, perhaps it would make sense if it was with dave, he did not like to think of it too much because dave was close to karkat, and if karkat found out about him and dirk there would be hell to pay. he shut off the water, stepping out of the water dispensing device and wrapping himself in a fluffy white cloth dryer. opening the door just a crack so that his voice could be heard by dirk. “dirk, i am coming out of the shower now, could you please avert your eyes for a moment?”.

kankri was interrupted by a white piece of cloth being shoved under his nose, kankri eyes the thing with surprise. “your sweater’s still in the wash bro, just wear one of my T’s”, kankri looked up questioningly, his exposed body hiding behind the door of the hygiene block, he shrugged slightly, taking the shirt with a small thank you given at the same time. kankri slipped on the shirt and glanced at himself in the mirror making a quick horrified glance at the reflection of himself. the shirt was hanging down over his exposed shoulder, his hair was messy and wet, his body flushed and dotted with small very noticeable kiss marks and he was wearing absolutely nothing to cover up his cute little thighs. pulling down the shirt as best he could, peeping his head around the side of the door again.

“u-uh dirk?? may i please have something that has a little more body coverage, i do not wish to be seen in something that is, well, exposing so much-!!” before he could say anything dirk had pushed into the bathroom, his eyes roaming over your body, lingering a little too long at his thighs before shooting back up to his face. it started off as a small cracked smile but quickly evolved into him gasping great gulps of air to stop himself from laughing to death. kankri was a blushing mess, scolding dirk for laughing at him for something he couldn't help, huffing and puffing out his cheeks in an adorable little pout that made dirk laugh even more, grabbing his side forcefully like he had a stitch.

he recovered after a while, wiping away a tear that formed at the corner of his eye grabbing kankri by the waist and pulling him into a tight hug. kankri squeaked again in surprise, before melting into the much needed hug “kanny….”.

kankri had wrapped his arms around dirk’s neck, shivering at the sensation of dirk snaking his arms around his waist, “yes dirk”. the tall man bent down at lightly kissed at the corner of kankri’s eyes, to his horror, they were still red with tears, he quickly tried to pull away but dirk had a tight grasp on him, looking down into the deep, frightened pools of crimson.

he leaned down, caressing the small of kankri's quivering back, his shoulders began to shake and the little troll looked like he was about to cry. dirk brought his lips level with kankri’s ear, kissing the little troll gently on the neck, whispering as softly as he could, “you're perfect”.


End file.
